A number of applications (e.g., electric vehicle or stationary power sources) require that a plurality of batteries be bundled together into a battery pack to provide a specified amount of electric power. Such batteries are typically arranged on an underlying support (e.g., in a tray), and held down on the support by means of a cover that overlies the batteries and is secured (e.g., by bolts) to the underlying support. The terminals of the several batteries are electrically connected to each other (i.e., in electrical series or parallel) by means of a plurality of inter-battery connectors. When the time comes to replace or repair one or more of the batteries in the pack it has heretofore been necessary to individually disconnect the inter-battery connectors from each terminal of the batteries needing replacement/repair. Moreover, the other batteries remain electrically coupled with a high voltage output capability.